


You're my home.

by hopelessloner



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Dad and Son, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessloner/pseuds/hopelessloner
Summary: Seungyoun, a warmhearted english teacher, struggling to make ends meet, has to work a part time job to support himself. And that job turns out to be babysitting.Hangyul an architect, raising his son Dohyon as a single dad needs someone to look after his sensible little child when he's at work.And that's how their story began.A special bond is slowly created between them.





	You're my home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I decided to post another work of mine that I wrote longtime ago but kept to myself.  
I'm not sure about it, but I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> English isn't my first language. ^^

" Finally..This class really took forever to be over.." Seungyoun muttered under his breath as he was leaving the classroom.

" And those kids.. Why are they always so noisy... " He added angrily.

Indeed, working as an english teacher is a really hard and tiring job, especially when you're teaching students like seungyoun's..

Seungyoun has been doing this job for three years now, and he already feels so done with it.

But the problem is, it's not the only job he does.

Actually, it's not an exaggeration to say that he worked all kinds of part time jobs in the past.

He always spent most of his time working. _But he had no choice but to do so, to make ends meet._

But ever since about two years ago, he settled on babysitting as his only part time job, as teaching always left him way too tired to do any other kind of job.

It all started when his friend seungwoo told him about his neighbour Lee hangyul ;an architect having a hard time raising his child as a single dad, and currently searching for a "long term" babysitter; as he said that his child gets attached to people easily and suffers when they leave him, including babysitters. The man was also willing to offer a huge amount of money. And since seungyoun was way too used to dealing with children, and also struggling financially at that time, he immediatly contacted the father after thinking about it for a while, and soon enough, he got the job.

And ever since that day, he had been babysitting little Dohyon everyday, on different times. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon and othertimes he had to stay overnight, it was all based on his and hangyul's working schedules.

So, after finishing that day's very long class, he had to go directely to hangyul's house as it was his time to babysit.

As soon as he reached their apartment, hangyul greeted him with a smile as usual, and his 4 year old child ran toward him while opening his hands for a hug.

Seungyoun took him in his arms and warmly gave him a kiss on his cheek.

" I missed you, seungyoun Papa.. " Dohyon innocently said.

" Dohyon-ah, what did I say about calling me- "

" It's okay, seungyoun. Let him be. I've tried enough to change this habit of his but... Dohyon has always been like this, calling every single man around my age, his papa. I'm sure you already got used to him calling you that at this point.. " Hangyul said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

But before seungyoun could say anything, hangyul continued :

" Anyways, I have to go now, I have so much work to do. And I think I'm gonna come home late tonight...you can stay with dohyon tonight right ? "

" Uhm, yeah! Fortunately I don't have any work tomorrow. Don't worry about anything. " Seungyoun reassured him.

" _As long as you're with him, I'm not worried about anything_.. Well, I have to go now, goodbye dohyon-ah! " Hangyul said before leaving fastly.

Seungyoun kept recalling the last words Hangyul said, as he felt his ears turning reddish.

He always appreciated the fact that hangyul trusted him a lot. It's a feeling he didn't experience a lot in his life. The feeling of someone trusting him the way hangyul did.

Seungyoun always found himself thinking about this matter lately. It had been two years since he came into this little family's life. Dohyon keeps growing right before his eyes. He felt that he was getting way too attached to them, and even wished he would stay with them longer than his work hours. He slowly grew to love, both of them.

He found himself treating dohyon as if he was his own child. He understood and related to the little boy's attachment to others and fear of separation. _Because he was the same_. And that's why he loved the child even more and always made sure to be there for him.

And when it comes to hangyul.. Seungyoun was well.. old and mature enough to realize his own feelings. Hangyul was a perfect person in his eyes. He also always treated him so well and made sure he was comfortable and safe. He even walked him home many times when it was late, even though it wasn't necessary.

Everything about him, made seungyoun feel butterflies in his stomach. His manners, his politeness, his smile, his kindness, his handsome face, his amazing body.... Seungyoun knew that he was totally head over heels for him but.... The problem was, he also knew that his feelings were probably unrequired. Hangyul was a man, only focused on his work and his little boy, nothing more. He was also always somewhat distant and mysterious, and never seemed interested in any kind of relationship.

So seungyoun knew that he had to keep his feelings to himself. He had to protect his beautiful bond with this little family no matter what.

" Papa!! what are you thinking about ? " Dohyon screamed, as he brought the deep in thoughts seungyoun back to reality.

" Oh! I was thinking about what we should do next. What do you want to do ? " Seungyoun said as he carressed the child's head.

" I want to watch toy story!! " Dohyon jumped up and down excitedly.

" Toy story again dohyon-ah.. There are plenty of other good- "

" I want to watch toy story!!! " Dohyon interrupted him as his screams got higher and higher.

" Fine. Let's watch it.. I feel like I memorised all of its dialogues at this point.. "

" Yaay!! I love you Papa!! " Dohyon said as he threw himself into seungyoun's arms and held him tightly.

" I love you too, dohyon-ah.. " Seungyoun smiled a warm and fatherly smile as he hugged the child back and ruffled his hair.

Hearing those words for the little innocent child always made seungyoun feel strange inside. No matter how many times he heard them, he always felt as touched. _Because feeling loved and cherished, was something he was never used to._

Before watching the movie, seungyoun started preparing their dinner. He was very skilled at cooking, as he never had anyone to cook for him growing up..

Dohyon loved his cooking a lot, and always claimed it can't even be compared to his dad's 'tasteless' food..

They had their dinner as the little impatient boy ate so sloppily and quickly so they can start watching his favorite movie, that seungyoun probably lost count of how many times he watched it.

And soon enough, they were cuddling on the couch, eating some popcorn and watching toy story as dohyon wanted.

Seungyoun couldn't even describe how happy he felt spending time with dohyon. The little kid was like a vitamin to him, always giving energy and making him smile no matter what he was going through. He kept gazing at the younger as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He looked just like an angel.

Seungyoun found himself wondering why he was even getting paid. At this point he didn't even feel like he was working, it just felt like a healing time for him._ It felt like being at home._

He kept staring at the cute sleeping boy next to him, until he fell asleep himself.

A few hours later, hangyul came back home.

The tv was still on so he thought they stayed up late watching movies.

He approached them slowly and was about to say something until he realized that they were both asleep.

Hangyul found himself smiling as he stared at the two of them. Seungyoun had dohyon wrapped in his arms, with his head burried in his chest, and his little fingers curled into the fabric of the older's shirt, just enough to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere far from him.

Hangyul found them so cute and couldn't stop gazing at them. He soon averted his gaze from his son, to the other man sleeping by his side.

He looked so beautiful and cute at the same time, just looking at him made hangyul feel so warm inside.

He got closer to him and brushed a strand of his black hair away from his face.

It was the first time in two years that seungyoun slept like this. Even on days when he stayed overnight, he always slept in an another room, after putting dohyon to sleep in his own bed.

He must've been so exhausted, hangyul thought to himself.

" You're... staring at me, hangyul-ssi. " Seungyoun said, his voice raspy and deep.

" I-.. I " Hangyul stuttered as his cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose.

" I didn't notice you coming in. I must've fell asleep. I will carry dohyon to his bed now. "

Seungyoun stood up and carried the little sleeping boy to his room while hangyul was still standing in the living room.

What he felt made him confused. Why did he... blush like that ? Was he embarrassed because he was caught staring, or just shy because it was.. seungyoun.

It had been so long since he last felt this way.

It reminded him of the past. Of the deep and pure feelings he felt toward that person. That person who left him and dohyon all by themselves. The one who broke his heart, as well as his child's heart.

There was a reason why he was avoiding to think about this. Why he was always overworking himself. Always distracting himself.

It's all because he wanted to run away from the past, the heartache and the sad memories of separation and betrayal.

_ **" But it's true, what they say. The more you run away from something, the more you run into it.** _

_ **There's no escape. "** _

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone read until the end ?  
What do you guys think about it ? Shoud I post the other chapters ?
> 
> Kudos and comments will be all very appreciated! ♥ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day! ^^


End file.
